


Look At Me, I'm Ron Weasley

by Linuviael



Category: Grease (1978), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Musicals, One day I'll be a serious writer, Song Parody, Songfic, Teasing, The song picks the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuviael/pseuds/Linuviael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical take on "Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee" from Grease. This is something I'd imagine Hermione coming up with and enlisting Harry to help sing to keep morale up in Book 7 when they weren't so pleased with their companion.</p><p>(Warning: Some spoilers if you haven't read later into the series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me, I'm Ron Weasley

Look at me, I'm Ron Weasley

Lousy at Arithmancy

Won't go to class

Do my homework half-assed 

I can't, I'm Ron Weasley!

 

Wotcher!

Oi! Is that a lunch buffet?

Mind checking my Charms essay?

Gingers are boss 

Even Slytherin lost

The game on Quidditch Day-ay-ay

 

I play chess

There's a rat in my knitwear 

I've gone through the Basilisk's lair 

I get ill from one Butterbeer

*retchretchretch*

 

Keep your badger claws

Off my Gryffin-drawers~!

Would you pull that crap with a peer?

 

As for you, Lord You-Know-Who

I know what _you_ wanna do

You've got your snake

But I've no soul to take

Because

I'm Ron Weasley!

 

Albus! Albus! Let me be!

Keep that Pensieve far from me

Don't tug your beard

Here's some memory tears

Bloody 'ell! I'm Ron Weasley!

 

 

(Our eponymous character enters the tent after a rousing encore of this)

"Are you havin' a laugh, 'Mione?"

She instantly changes her flaming red locks back to their typical dark appearance, swiftly hiding her wand behind her back. Harry is on the opposite side of the tent stifling guilty co-conspirator guffaws.

"No, Ron!" she protests. "It's a more of a muggle thing, I suppose..."

"Right then. Have you put anything on for supper?"

 


End file.
